ubbiliousfandomcom-20200213-history
Yyníesha Aeríkosos
Biography Yyníesha_Aeríkosos was Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas's Sìvar-Captain from 306,760 - 306,802. Vivixen Army Sìvar-Captain Duel Extended article After receiving the support necessary to go ahead with the duel, Alexenástrazsa announced who would be her Sìvar-Captain, and take the responsibility of the (optional if the reigning Sìvar Captain wishes) Sìvar-Captain duel. She could have announced this beforehand, but didn't. Some expected her to choose Ekêno, which would have been an outrageous choice, very few Daruung men have even been enlisted (they physically don't qualify) in the Army, others thought she would pick a seasoned Vivixen. However, she surprised many in choosing Ríjavenja. This too was a progressive decision, for Ríjavenja is Duneesh and barely a majority Vivixen genetically (~60%). Though a few Duneesh have been Sìvar-Captains, most were 75% Vivixen. Only two Alector Captains have been Duneesh and they were 80% and 87% Vivixen, Ríjavenja was blatantly Duneesh, with her light grey skin and blonde hair. Current Sìvar-Captain Yyníesha Aeríkosos scoffed at this descision and declared she would be calling for a Sìvar-Captain duel as well, on the eve of the Alector Captain duel. Before the duels, multiple press conferences were held and many debated over who would be the winner of the Sìvar-Captain duel, both women seemed strong and eager to fight. However, Yyníesha seemed agitated and defensive over the situation, and Ríjavenja seemed to have trouble asserting herself, and Alexenástrazsa mostly was the one hyping the duels. There was less debate over who would would win the Alector Captain duel as Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas was not in peak fighting shape. She had injured her back before the War, and further strained it and injured her left leg in the early months of the War. No longer was she the untouchable warrior she once was. Alex believed that Ríja was the best choice for her Sìvar-Captain, being extremely strong, seasoned for her young age, and very loyal to Alex. Ríjavenja privately questioned Alex as to why she chose her instead of Ekêno to be her Sìvar-Captain, and Alex replied that she has other plans for Ekêno and that had full confidence Ríjavenja would win the duel handily. The Sìvar-Captain duel was televised, and 85% of the population watched it. Both challengers were painted in ceremonial paint, dressed in light practice clothes, and armed with steel shortswords. Yyníesha attacked violently, but Ríjavenja's klíss shields were seemingly unpenetrable. At one point, Yyníesha performed a large klíss burst that threw the sword from Ríja's hand, but Ríja avoided Yyníesha's followed attack and summoned the sword back into her hand telekinetically. Ríja was able to combat Yyníesha's klíss shield and got a cut into Yyníesha's right shoulder. They two back up and circled eachother, and Yyníesha threw another burst at Ríja, Ríja demonstrated her (work in progress) flying by jumping high in the air, summoning smoke, and then barreling down on Yyníesha, she then hit her repeatedly, stomped the sword from in her hand, and with Yyníesha trapped between her thighs, pointed both swords at her throat. The match was called, and Ríjavenja was the winner. Yyníesha left it physically only minorly injured, and Alexenástrazsa was ecstatic, things were going exactly to her plan. Category:Vivixen Category:Moobish Category:Character Category:Present day